


It's Time to D-D-D-D-Drift

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every word of this is terrible and in response to people encouraging me to create more horrible yugioh/drift fanfiction on tumblr during a slow work day. please read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rewind adjusted his bulky legs beneath him self consciously. He insisted on using his own projector for these movie nights, which meant sitting very still, which also meant cramps.

“Hey, Roddy, pass me the rust sticks,” Rewind said, settling in. Rodimus frowned.

“What? These are mine.”

“Who’s showin’ the show, eh?” Rewind countered, and Rodimus passed him the can, grumbling.

“You’re the one who dragged us over here…”

“Untrue,” Drift said amicably, “Rewind dragged ME here. You couldn’t bear to be alone on the bridge with Magnus.”

Rodimus snorted, but otherwise didn’t reply.

“So, what’s the flick called then?” Pipes called from his seat on the floor as Rewind brought up the projection of the 4kids english dub of Yugioh, season 1.

“It’s called Yugioh, and one of the main characters, Joey Wheeler, is where I downloaded the voiceprint data for my accent!”

* * *

 

Pharma smirked, playing DECEPTICON LACKEYS in defense mode. Drift winced- his life points were low, the effects of the RUST PLAGUE magic card having taken its toll. 

"Your friend is upset," Pharma cackled flippantly, as Drift reached one shaking hand to draw from his deck, before turning to see Pipes on the ground, unconscious. He gasped, turning back to Pharma.

"But how!" He cried, "they’re just holograms!"

Pharma smiled wider, optics glinting, “Not anymore. Not here, in the SHADOWZONE.”

Drift stepped back, “No!”

Pharma chuckled, leaning back against the dueling stand with a dark look, “I know, i’m incorrigible, aren’t I?”

* * *

 

Drift breathes heavily, hunched over his dueling station.

“I won’t let you get away with stealing my grandp- I mean Ratchet’s soul!” He cries, pointing a damning finger at tarn who shrugs and smiled beneath his millenium mask.

“Oh, Drift me boy, I have faith you won’t!”

“You don’t have faith in anything!” Drift cried, slamming down RODIMUS in attack mode, “not in me, not in the Decepticon cause, and NOT IN THE SPARK OF THE CARDS!”

* * *

 

Drift shifted uneasily on the platform. The ride to the Duelist’s Kingdom had been rocky at best- he’d had to give Rodimus one of his star chips (Rodimus had said it gave him a great idea for an award HE should be giving away, someday) and Tailgate and Gasket had hidden in the bowel’s of the ship, determined to cheer him on. Now, though, on the platform of a Dueling Station, he felt uncertain. Even with their voices cheering from them, he felt frightened, and without confidence.

His sword, strapped to his back started to glow and the entire thing went weird and meta and yelling was involved but we’re going to continue the narrative under the assumption it was like a magical girl transformation and no one noticed in-character. Wing stood on the precipice of the dueling station, smirking as he thumbed seven cards off his deck and into his hand.

“You look… Different,” said his opponent, uncertainly, “like, pointier in some places.”

Wing laughed, “what, were you expecting someone else? Not until we hit the Egypt subplot in season three with the pyramids and all the murder.”

* * *

 

Drift clutches one fist against his chest plate, breathing heavily.

“You won’t get away with this, Overlord!” He cries, splaying his fingers forward and grabbing the top card off the deck. Overlord smirks.

“Drift me boy, I already have.”

Drift is done playing, though. He holds in his hand the legendary god card PRIMUS. He believed in the spark of the cards and he has been rewarded!

His friends cheer from the sidelines… Ratchet… Rodimus… Tailgate… The ghostly image of Wing, smiling. He clenches his fist. His friends have always been his power! He slams down the card and watches Overlord’s smirk fall.

“I play the Legendery god card PRIMUS, in attack mode!” Drift yells, optics brimming with proud tears, “this is what you get for not believing int he spark of the cards!”

* * *

 

"What are you writing?" asks Rodimus, materializing suddenly over Drift’s shoulder.

"N-nothing!" yells Drift, slamming a hand over the datapad’s screen. But it is too late. Rodimus has already caught a glimpse of his self-insert Yu Gi Oh fanfic.

Rodimus, embarassed, pretends Drift’s hands are large enough to cover the datapad. He coughs awkwardly, and shrugs.

"We, uh, we’re heading out soon. I’ll need you on the bridge in twenty."

Drift nods furiously as Rodimus turns to the door, before he pauses, thinking better of it.

"And if you made me Joey Wheeler instead of Seto Kaiba, Drift, I promise I’ll have Mags court martial you."


	2. Ice Dueling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reblogged a post on tumblr about yugioh duels while ice skating and immediately someone was like "remember drift/yugioh" and i didnt even respond i just wrote it

Drift shifted his pedes on the ice precariously, spark pulsing at the echoing crackle beneath the surface that jarred his senses out of focus every time he shifted. Giant robots were not meant to stand on ice this thin- one wrong move and the ice would take him down below, to the Shadow Realm.

Hellbat seemed less concerned, drifting across the ice like it was nothing, before he flipped a card out of his deck, smiled at it mischievously and slid it into defense position.

“I end my turn,” he purred, tapping the pass button on the side panel of his duel disc and Drift grit his dentae.

He flipped open the top card from his deck and did not manage to bite back a grimace- fucking Kuribo. Why was that useless card even in his deck?! He scrunched his optics shut. No- no card in Gasket’s deck- his deck- was useless. 

But it was hard to maintain thar optimism looking at his hand. Three magic cards and a Kuribo. One barely protective monster in attack mode on the field, his last line of defense, the ice threatening his life beneath it’s massive weight. He needed lighter monsters. He considered the Kuribo, before sliding it into defense mode on the field. 

“Getting desperate, are we?” Hellbat baited, and Drift ignored him. He wished he could summon Wing through his millenium great sword, but when he transformed into Wing, he as bigger, heavier, and on the ice, he dared not risk it.

Hellbat performed a perfect three point spin on the ice and Drift froze.

“No-” he said, and Hellbat slid to a halt, cocking an optic ridge at him, “Something’s wrong. How are you doing that? You shouldn’t be able to- you didn’t. You didn’t!”

“Oh, but I did!” Hellbat cackled, “It took you long enough. Yes, Drift, I knew this match would be on the ice… So I prepared, by reformatting…” He transformed with a snarl, massive, blocky, lumbering, and Drift’s spark skipped a beat at he unfairness of it all, “Into a zamboni!”


End file.
